Danger érotique
by Samael.D'Orival
Summary: /!\PWP, Yaoi, Inceste /!\ Les deux frères Black aiment coucher dans des endroits insolites, où ils risquent de se faire prendre. Et ils en ont déjà testé plusieurs... EN PAUSE
1. Préface

Bonjour ! Ceci n'est pas vraiment un chapitre mais plus un avant-propos.

Cette histoire est plus un recueil d'OS tous sur le même sujet qu'une vrai fic'. Les chapitres sont donc lisibles dans n'importe quel ordre.

La partie explicative est finie, on passe à la partie avertissements.

 **/!\ AVERTISSEMENTS /!\**

Attention ! Ces OS sont tous des PWP, Yaoi, Incestueux !

Tous concerneront les ébats entre Sirius et Regulus Black ! Donc si vous êtes jeunes ou que cela vous choque, ne lisez pas !

Le rating n'est pas là pour rien ! Ces histoires peuvent être réellement choquantes, soyez sûr de vous avant de lire !

Je déclinerais toute responsabilité si vous avez été choqué, je vous aurai prévenu.

Mais si ça vous intéresse, alors vous êtes les bienvenus !


	2. La Cuisine

**La Cuisine :**

La réunion de famille s'éternisant, Sirius partit dans la cuisine, voulant à tout prix fuir l'ambiance pesante du salon.

Il s'ennuyait ferme. Tous félicitaient Bellatrix qui venait de se marier avec Rodolphus Lestrange et qui avait pris la marque quelques jours auparavant.

Ne sachant que faire, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, songeant aux magazines cachés sous son lit… Sa mère avait bien sûr scellé la porte de sa chambre, l'empêchant de passer la soirée loin des autres Black.

Alors que les superbes courbes de mannequins présentes dans les magazines que lui avait prêtés James se dessinaient dans son esprit, il se sentit légèrement durcir.

Vérifiant que personne ne venait dans la pièce, il posa sa main sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, et commença à se masser doucement.

Un léger gémissement franchir ses lèvres tandis que sa caresse se faisait plus insistante.

Passant une main sous sa chemise, il se mit à caresser ses tétons durcis, alors que ses mouvements sur son entrejambe étaient encore plus appuyés.

Le jeune homme déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit sa chemise, dévoilant son torse finement musclé.

Il baissa son pantalon, son boxer étant désormais la seule barrière entre lui et son érection quasiment douloureuse.

Il se massait à travers le tissu lorsqu'il sentit une autre main se poser par-dessus la sienne, un corps chaud se pressant contre lui. Un souffle chaud et haletant caressait sa nuque, tandis que son jeune frère lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

« Alors Sirius, on s'amuse tout seul ? Tu ne m'invite même pas à jouer avec toi ? »

Sirius sentit Regulus se coller encore plus contre lui, le sexe du cadet dans le même état que le sien se frottant contre ses fesses.

Le plus jeune glissa sa main sous le boxer de son frère et empoigna sa queue, le faisant gémir.

Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide à mesure que son frère bougeait de plus en plus les hanches, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements.

Sentant que son aîné était proche de la jouissance, il stoppa tout mouvement, s'attirant une légère plainte de celui-ci.

Regulus obligea son frère à se tenir contre le mur de la cuisine, et se frotta contre les fesses de Sirius, de plus en plus frustré.

Alors que le Gryffondor commençait à le supplier de le prendre, il lança un sort de silence sur la pièce et un de verrouillage sur la porte, puis recommença à caresser de son pouce le gland de son frère, déjà mouillé de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

« Reg' ! Prend moi ! J'en peux plus !

-Tu veux que je te prenne, hein ? Tu veux que je te baise, petite salope ?

-Ouiiii ! Regulus ! J'veux que tu m'encule ! Je veux sentir ta grosse queue me défoncer le cul ! »

Le Serpentard s'enfonça violement dans les chairs de son frère, qui hurla de douleur et de plaisir mélangé.

« T'aime ça, hein, sale putain ?! T'aime te faire défoncer ?! Dis-le ! Monte-moi que t'est une bonne petite pute !

-Han… Ouiiii ! C'est trop bon ! Continue ! Plus fort ! Ah ! Ah, oui ! T'est tellement gros ! »

Regulus allait de plus en plus vite, s'enfonçant totalement, puis ressortant presque, pour enculer son frère encore plus fort.

Celui-ci gémissait et criait, déchiré par l'énorme queue de son frère qui lui limait le cul toujours plus violement.

Les mouvements sur son sexe reprirent, associés aux coups de butoir de son frère, encore plus déchainé.

La grosse bite de Regulus défonçant à chaque fois le point sensible de Sirius, celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire jouir ce dernier, emmenant rapidement le cadet avec lui, qui atteignit l'orgasme en sentant les chaires du Gryffondor se resserrer autour de son sexe.

Ils s'effondrèrent au sol, profitant de leur jouissance. Puis le Serpentard se retira de son frère et se releva.

Ils se rhabillèrent après un petit sort de nettoyage, tentant de se redonner une apparence décentes, avant d'aller affronter leur mère qui vociférait, bien loin de se douter que ce que ses deux fils venaient de faire dans la cuisine.


	3. Le Bureau

**Le Bureau :**

Bordel ! Si ses parents ne partaient pas tout de suite, il allait jouir devant eux ! Il sentait la langue de son frère s'enrouler autour de son sexe, le lécher, pour ensuite le reprendre entièrement en bouche.

Tentant de faire bonne figure, il s'obligea à fixer son père, alors que tout son être lui criait de se laisser submerger par le plaisir.

Lorsque ses géniteurs s'en allèrent enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme atteignit l'orgasme quelques secondes après la fermeture de la porte, lorsque son gland buta contre le fond de la gorge de son frère.

Il se déversa dans la cavité chaude et humide de celui-ci, qui avala le tout, avant de sortir de sous le bureau.

La respiration encore haletante, Regulus laissa son aîné le soulever puis le coucher sur le bureau.

Alors que le plus jeune reprenait ses esprits, Sirius le pénétra d'un coup, s'enfonçant profondément en lui.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer et commença ses coups de butoir, touchant à chaque fois le point sensible de son petit frère, le faisant hurler de plaisir.

Ils jouirent rapidement, Sirius se déversant à l'intérieur de Regulus, qui éjacula sur la table, la tachant de sperme.

Heureusement que leurs parents ne s'étaient pas aperçu que leur fils aîné était en train de sucer leur fils cadet sous le bureau.


	4. La Grande Salle

**La Grande Salle :**

Le 14 février, élèves et professeurs étaient tous réunis dans la serre 4, la plus grande. Spécialement aménagée et décorée pour l'occasion, elle donnait une superbe vue sur le lac et le parc qui fleurissait.

Tous étaient donc réunis pour la fête des amoureux… Sauf deux élèves… Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor… Les deux frères Black… Sirius et Regulus…

Mais personne n'y fit attention, chacun étant occupé, soit avec l'élu de son cœur, soit avec de l'alcool ramené illégalement par James Potter des Trois Balais, pour ceux qui se retrouvaient seuls… Le tout loin du regard des professeurs, eux-mêmes dans des situations semblables à celles des étudiants.

De leur côté, les deux Back se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle.

« Alors… Tu as apprécié mon petit cadeau Reg' ?

-Oh oui, j'ai adoré. Et toi, tu as aimé le mien ?

-Il me plait énormément. »

Les deux frères avaient le souffle court, et une bosse importante déformait le pantalon du plus jeune.

Regulus déboucla son pantalon et retira sa chemise, rapidement suivi par son frère.

Puis Sirius baissa le boxer de son frère, et retira le plug qu'il lui avait offert le matin même.

« Tu l'as porté toute la journée ?

-Hmmm… Ah… Ouiiii.

-Heureux qu'il te plaise.

-C'était si bon de le sentir en moi, de le sentir m'écarteler l'anus… Et toi, t'en à penser quoi de cette cage ?

-C'est… T'est vraiment sadique ! C'est tellement dur …

-Hé hé, pas comme toi.

-La faute à qui ? C'est toi qui me l'as offert, non ? Et puis, j'aime bien être dominé comme ça. Mais maintenant, tu peux me libérer ? J'veux te baiser, te défoncer, que tu ne puisses plus marcher pendant une semaine…

-Ah oui ? J'attends de voir ça… »

D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit le cadenas et la cage tomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

Sirius soupira de plaisir tandis que son sexe durcirait d'un coup, enfin libéré.

Il plaqua son frère contre la table des professeurs et lui souleva les jambes, qu'il enroula autour de sa taille, puis il le posa sur la surface en bois.

Il se frotta contre ses fesses, puis le força à se mettre à quatre pattes, dos à lui.

Enfonçant deux doigts dans l'anus de son petit frère, il le sentit s'ouvrir facilement, preuve que le plug était efficace.

Regulus rejeta la tête en arrière, en poussant un long gémissement de plaisir, rapidement transformé en cri, lorsque le poing entier du Gryffondor entra en lui.

Sirius resta quelques minutes sans bouger, puis il commença à se mouvoir. Ressortant son poing pour mieux le renfoncer, plus fort, plus profondément dans l'antre de son petit frère, hurlant de plaisir.

Il saisit ensuite le plug, et l'enfonça en plus de sa main, déchirant encore plus le trou du Serpentard.

« En… Encore ! J'en veux plus ! Prend-moi !

-Tu veux que je te baise, petite pute ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je te lime le cul ?

-Han… O-oui… Je… J'veux sentir ta grosse queue m'enculer ! Maintenant ! Défonce-moi ! »

Sirius s'enfonça entièrement, d'un coup, déchirant littéralement l'anus de son petit frère.

Regulus pleurait presque de plaisir, tant il était écartelé pas le sexe du Gryffondor.

Mais l'aîné ne bougea pas… Refusant de lui donner du plaisir. Il se pencha à l'oreille du cadet, et lui murmura :

« Je veux que tu me supplie… Que tu te soumettes…

-S… Siri' ! J'en peux plus ! Baise-moi !

-Tu n'a qu'un petit mot à me dire… Et je te défoncerais… Profondément… Je vais te déchirer… Dis-le !

-P-Pitié ! »

Le dominant ressortit alors de l'antre de son soumis, puis le pénétra violement, frappant son point sensible sans relâche, sous les cris de plaisir pur du plus jeune.

« Ah ! Sirius ! Han ! C'est trop bon ! Continue ! Oh, Oui ! Oui ! Encore ! »

Hurlant une ultime fois, le Serpentard se déversa sur la table, rapidement suivi par son grand frère.

Se retirant, celui-ci lança un sort de nettoyage sur la table des professeurs, puis il ramassa les affaires de son frère et les siennes, avant de quitter la Grande Salle, derrière Regulus, totalement nu.

Du sperme coulait encore de son anus jusque sur ses cuisses, excitant de nouveau Sirius.

Ils n'étaient pas près de s'arrêter, bien que les deux frères risquent de devoir se retenir de rire chaque fois qu'ils verraient Dumbledore à table.

Ce serait leur secret, bien que peu de gens aient pu se vanter d'avoir baisé dans la Grande Salle, sur la table des professeurs, à la place réservée au Directeur.


	5. La Salle sur Demande

**La Salle sur Demande :**

Sirius sortait du cours de Métamorphose lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper et lui lancer un sort de silence. Il voulut voir son visage, mais son ravisseur lui banda les yeux.

Il fut emmené par l'inconnu jusque dans une pièce avec un grand lit, sur lequel il fut jeté.

Puis il sentit des cordes s'enrouler autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, et être accrochées aux montants du lit, l'obligeant à écarter les jambes de façon indécente.

Le Gryffondor sentit les mains de son ravisseur passer sous sa chemise pour lui caresser le torse, tandis qu'une voix chaude et sensuelle résonnait à son oreille :

« Alors, mon doux soumis, on va jouer ensemble ce soir, d'accord ?

-Oui... Regulus…

-Non ! Tu as failli à ton devoir de soumis, tu vas devoir être puni ! Comment dois-tu m'appeler ?!

-P-Pardon, Maître…

-Très bien. Rappelle-moi le mot de sécurité !

-G… « Gris » Maître… »

Satisfait, le Serpentard lança un sort de déshabillement sur son frère, dévoilant son sexe déjà dur.

Il se plaça sous son aîné, surélevé grâce aux cordes, et commença à le branler, tout en léchant et en pinçant ses tétons durcis.

« Ahhh ! M-Maître !

-Ça, c'est pour ne pas m'avoir appelle comme tu le devais ! »

Puis il stoppa ses gestes et alla dans une pièce communicante, laissant son frère attaché sur le lit, tremblant d'un mélange de froid, de peur et de plaisir.

Lorsqu'il revint, il prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit, afin que Sirius ne se rende pas compte de sa présence.

Le jeune homme tenait un fouet de cuir en main et une lanière en la même matière.

D'un sort, la lanière se retrouva enroulée autour de l'érection de Sirius, et se serra, l'empêchant totalement de jouir.

Celui-ci poussa un léger gémissement de surprise, qui se transforma rapidement en hurlement de douleur, lorsque son frère commença à le fouetter.

Les coups pleuvaient sur ses hanches, son dos, ses fesses, laissant une brûlure intense à chaque fois, écorchant la peau, l'arrachant par endroits.

« Ahhhh ! Maître ! Ahhhh ! »

Mais Regulus savait que son frère supportait les coups, il aimait la douleur, les larmes coulant sous le bandeau étant de souffrance et de plaisir.

« Alors, mon petit soumis, on ne supporte pas quelques coups ? Pourtant tu les mérites, tu le sais ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois te punir ?

-O-Oui, je… Mérite cette punition… J'ai… Je ne vous ai pas rendu honneur… Je n'ai pas utilisé votre titre pour m'adresser à vouAhhhh ! »

Le cadet avait recommencé à le fouetter, mais bien plus fort. Il frappait sur les zones déjà à vif, ravivant encore la douleur.

Puis il arrêta tout. Laissant son frère tremblant de peur et de douleur.

« Alors, t'aime ça, hein ?! T'aime la douleur ?!

-Han… Oui ! C'est trop bon !

-Petite pute. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer la suite !

-M-Merci Maître ! »

Le vert-et-argent alla fouiller dans l'autre pièce, pour revenir avec des godes de plusieurs tailles.

Il commença par en prendre un déjà considéré comme de grande taille, mais étant le plus petit de ceux qu'il avait là.

Il l'enfonça d'un coup, en entier, sans préparation, faisant crier le soumis.

« T'aime ça ?! T'aime te faire enculer, hein ?!

-Oh… Ouiiii ! C'est si bon !

-Alors on va jouer à un jeu, tous les deux. Je te poserais une question, et à chaque bonne réponse, tu auras une récompense. Mais si tu te trompes tu auras une punition.

-B-Bien Maître… »

Et le jeu commença. Regulus demandait à son aîné ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui fasse. Lorsque Sirius répondais en bon soumis, il avait droit à un mouvement de gode.

« Soumis ! Que je tu que je te fasse ?

-Ce… ce que vous voudrez Maître…

-Très bien. Très bonne réponse. Tu vas avoir droit à une grosse récompense.»

Regulus saisi un gode plus grand, et l'enfonça dans les chairs du Gryffondor, qui hurla de plaisir.

Il fit quelques va-et-vient avant de lui poser une nouvelle question. Ce jeu dura près d'une heure, sans que leur excitation de redescende. Sirius ne se trompa qu'une dizaine de fois. Il eut donc très peu de coups de fouet.

Les bonnes réponses étant quasiment systématiques, le dominant avait augmenté au fur et à mesure la taille du gode.

Il avait à présent utilisé tous ceux dont son frère avait connaissance. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un, le plus gros qu'il ait pu trouver. Sa taille était à peu près deux fois plus grande que celle du plus gros que connaissait le rouge-et-or.

« Ma petite salope. J'ai une dernière question pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux que je te fasse.

-Maîîîtrrre ! J'veux me faire défoncer ! J'veux sentir une grosse queue me déchirer l'anus !

-Réponse parfaite ! »

Regulus saisi l'énorme gode, et le fit pénétré violement l'anus de son frère, le pilonnant sans relâche, frappant son point sensible à chaque coup.

« Han ! Aaah ! Encore ! Plus… Plus fort ! Ah oui ! Han ! C'est trop bon ! »

Sirius hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Alors son frère ensorcela le gode pour qu'il fonctionne seul et alla devant le visage de son aîné, lui enfonçant son sexe dans la bouche, étouffant ses cris.

Il se fit sucer durant plusieurs minutes par Sirius qui s'étouffait presque, pleurant à chaudes larmes, de douleur et de plaisir mélanger.

Se sentant proche de la jouissance, le plus jeune se retira de la bouche de Sirius.

Il se caressa encore quelques minutes et atteignit l'orgasme, éjaculant sur le visage de son grand frère, en un cri rauque.

Celui-ci était haletant, ne pouvant atteindre l'orgasme, son érection douloureuse devenue pourpre, tant il était excité.

« M-Maître… Laissez-moi jouir… Pitié…

-Tu veux jouir, hein ? Très bien, tu vas pouvoir, petite salope !

-M-Merci, Maître…

-Mais je ne te prendrais pas. Tu ne le mérite pas. N'est tu pas d'accord avec moi ?

-Si… Si Maître… »

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Regulus se plaça derrière son frère, et passa sa main sur son anus, enfonçant deux doigts en lui, faisant gémir le soumis.

Il rajouta rapidement un troisième doigt, étirant plus son frère, gémissant sous lui.

« M-Maître ! Plus ! Pitié !

-Tu en veux plus ? Tu ne vas pas être déçu ! »

Regulus enfonça sa main dans les entrailles de Sirius, écartelant, déchirant, le fistant profondément.

« Aaahhh ! Maître ! Han ! Oui ! Plus fort !

-Salope ! T'aime ça, hein ! On dirait une chienne en chaleur !

-Oui ! Encore ! Laissez-moi jouir Maître, pitié !

-C'est bon, tu peux jouir. »

Le cadet détacha la lanière cuir, permettant enfin à son aîné d'atteindre la jouissance quelques minutes plus tard.

Le dominant retira son poing, pour le renfoncer plus fort dans l'anus du soumis, qui hurlait de nouveau.

Défonçant son point sensible, il le pénétra une dernière fois, allant le plus loin possible dans les chairs de l'autre Black, fistant profondément son anus, lui faisant enfin atteindre l'orgasme.

Sirius éjacula violement sur le lit, hurlant de plaisir. Puis son petit frère se retira, et se coucha à ses côtés.

Le dominant et le soumis faisant alors place à Regulus et à Sirius.

Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs longuement questionné par ses amis le lendemain, croyant qu'il avait passé la nuit avec une fille.

Mais il refusa de leur répondre. Comment aurait-il pu leur expliquer qu'il avait eu la meilleure baise de sa vie avec son petit frère ?

Enfin… Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à leur faire croire qu'il s'était blessé au quidditch.

Regulus devrait quand même y aller un peu plus doucement les prochaines fois.

Il avait eu énormément de mal à marcher pendant une semaine ! Et ne parlons même pas de s'assoir !


	6. Le Ministère de la Magie

**Le Ministère de la Magie :**

Soupirant, les deux frères Black suivirent leurs parents dans les couloirs du Ministère, en trainant les pieds.

M. et Mrs. Black avaient rendez-vous avec le Ministre, devant apparaitre à une cérémonie. Du moins… C'est ce que Sirius et Regulus avaient compris.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent donc seuls… Dans le bureau du Ministre… Pour au moins quatre heures… Avec, sur la table… Une sorte de… Statuette… En forme de corne… Pour célébrer l'unification des sorciers avec le peuple des elfes… Logique…

La seule chose qui les intéressait était de pouvoir s'en servir … la signification important peu… Surtout dans ce genre de moment.

Sirius attrapa la corne, puis força son frère à se mettre à quatre pattes, lui retirant ses vêtements au passage. Les sorts de déshabillement étant décidément très pratiques.

Puis il déboucla son propre pantalon et le baissa, faisant ensuite rapidement suivre le même chemin à son boxer.

Regulus se mordit doucement la lèvre en voyant le sexe énorme et dur de son grand frère.

Celui-ci passa derrière le Serpentard, et positionna la corne contre son entrée.

Puis il revint à sa place de départ, l'entrejambe devant le visage de son cadet.

D'un coup de baguette, il ensorcela l'objet détourné, et s'enfonça dans la bouche du plus jeune.

Le vert-et-argent se mit à gémir lorsque la corne le pénétra entièrement. Gémissement rapidement étouffés par la queue du Gryffondor, qui s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa gorge.

Sirius avait la respiration de plus en plus courte, la langue agile de son petit frère léchant sa hampe de chair, s'attardant sur son gland, puis redescendant au niveau de ses bourses.

La corne continuait à écartelé violement l'anus du soumis, qui en voulais toujours plus.

Retirant la bite de son frère de sa bouche, il le supplia d'une voix hachée :

« S-Sirius ! J'en veux… Han ! Plus ! Prend-moi.

-P'tite trainée. Tu veux que je te prenne ? Que j'te défonce le cul ?! Hein, dis-moi, c'est ça que tu veux ?!

-Aaah ! Ouiiii ! Encule-moi ! Profondément ! »

Le rouge-et-or se mit derrière l'autre Black, et le pris avec force, sans retirer la corne, faisait hurler de plaisir le soumis.

« Aaah ! Sirius ! O-Ouiiii ! Encore ! Plus fo-ort ! »

Planquant presque son frère au sol, il prit son sexe et le caressa.

Les coups de butoirs violents de son frère défonçant son point sensible à chaque fois, en plus de la corne et des mouvements sur sa bite eurent raison de Regulus, qui éjacula dans la main de Sirius, en poussant un râle rauque.

L'aîné le suivi quelques minutes plus tard, s'enfonçant le plus loin possible dans les entrailles du Serpentard, le remplissant, le marquant de son sperme.

Lorsque le Ministre revint dans son bureau, quelques heures après, il ne comprit jamais où était passé la corne donnée par les elfes.

Corne très pratique, dont les deux frères n'hésitèrent pas à se resservir plus d'une fois.


	7. Dans le couloir

**Dans le couloir :**

Regulus courrait dans les couloirs, chose fort rare pour ce Serpentard au comportement irréprochable. Bien que, actuellement, on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier sa tenue d'irréprochable. Les cheveux en bataille, la chemise ouverte et le pantalon à moitié déboutonné n'aidant pas à améliorer l'image qu'il renvoyait en cet instant.

Mais le plus étrange était sans doute son compagnon de course... Sirius... Qui n'était pas dans une meilleure tenue que son cadet.

Les deux frères courraient comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Et surtout... ils rigolaient... Ils riraient à gorge déployée...

Tournant dans un couloir sombre, le duo insolite s'arrêta enfin, les deux adolescents tentant de reprendre, tant bien que mal, leur souffle.

« Hey Reg'! On a bien failli se faire choper cette fois!

-Ouais, imagine la tête de Slughorn s'il nous avait attrapés!

\- Héhé, je ne vois pas trop comment on lui aurait expliqué ce qu'on faisait!

-C'est vrai. D'ailleurs on en était où?

-A peu près par-là, je crois... »

La main droite de Sirius écarta les pans de la chemise de son frère, jusqu'à la retirer et l'envoyer plus loin.

Cela lui permit de caresser son torse et de jouer avec ses mamelons durcis, faisant gémir le Serpentard.

« Hmmm! Siri! »

Ledit Siri laissa un sourire en coin apparaître sur ses lèvres, qu'il rapprocha du torse de son cadet. Le lion passa le bout de sa langue sur la peau de son frère, le frôlant presque, faisant gémir de frustration ce dernier.

Puis il commença à lécher et mordiller ses mamelons durcis, tandis que ses mains descendaient au niveau de ses hanches, à la limite de son pantalon, pour finalement le baisser, dévoilant le boxer du serpent, déformé par son imposante érection.

« Siriuuuussss! Encore! »

Excité par les cris de son petit frère, Sirius remonta pour prendre violement ses lèvres, étouffant les gémissements de l'adolescent. Adolescent qui bougeait les hanches pour mieux sentir son aîné contre lui.

Sirius cria lorsque son cadet s'agrippa à ses épaules, et envoya son pantalon plus loin, pour s'accrocher à ses hanches, pressant leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre.

« Ha ! R-Reg' ! »

Regulus se plaqua contre son grand frère en reprenant ses lèvres, les mordillant pour que Sirius les entrouvre, lui permettant d'y passer sa langue.

Les deux adolescents n'étaient plus que gémissements et soupirs, collés l'un à l'autre, frottant leurs deux sexes durcis encore prisonniers de leurs boxers, leur arrachant parfois des cris de plaisir.

Se détachant légèrement de Sirius, presque à contrecœur, le serpent lui quémanda plus, la respiration hachée. Le Gryffondor le replaça ensuite tout contre lui, les lèvres près de son oreille, lui répondant d'un simple murmure rauque, puis lui mordilla le lobe, arrachant des cris de plaisir à l'adolescent.

« Si… Irius ! D-Déshabille-toi ! J'ai besoin de t-te sentir contre m… Moi…

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, petit roi… »

Sirius attrapa sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, et, d'un sort informulé, fit disparaitre ses vêtements, qui se retrouvèrent à côté de ceux de son frère.

Frère qui gémit fortement en sentant le sexe dur du lion contre son bas-ventre, libéré du boxer.

« Alors Regulus… Satisfait ?

-Enlève… Le m-mien ! »

Le boxer du Vert et Argent rejoignit très vite le reste de ses vêtements.

Les deux frères étaient maintenant totalement nus, collés l'un contre l'autre, se caressant, se léchant, se mordillant, comme pour imprimer le goût de l'autre sur leur langue.

« Siriuuuussss ! P-Prend… Moi !

-Avec plaisir… Je vais te baiser… Jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus t'assoir pendant une semaine…

-Han oui ! Vas-y ! »

L'aîné plaqua totalement son frère contre le mur, qui s'accrocha plus fort à ses jambes, frottant ses fesses contre la verge durcie du Gryffondor.

Gryffondor qui entra d'un coup dans l'antre chaude du soumis, le faisant couiner et crier.

« Ha ! Ha Ouiiii ! Siri ! Han ! Encore ! »

Regulus bougeait en rythme avec les coups de butoirs de son grand frère, sentant l'énorme érection de celui-ci frapper son point sensible à chaque coup, le faisant hurler.

« Sirius ! J'vais… Han ! J'vais… J-jouiiiiir ! »

L'adolescent se cambra en hurlant de plaisir, tâchant de sperme son bas-ventre et son torse.

Il fut rapidement suivi par son grand frère, qui atteignit l'extase en sentant les parois de son cadet se resserrer autour de sa verge.

Les deux frères se relâchèrent et s'effondrèrent au sol, Sirius toujours à l'intérieur de son petit frère.

Heureusement que le professeur Slughorn ne les avaient pas attrapés. Il aurait certainement eu une attaque si il avait vu les deux frères en plein ébat, sur son bureau.


End file.
